Faith - alternatywne zakończenie
by surie
Summary: Rozdział pokazuje sceny z ostatniego odcinka z punktu widzenia Eun Soo, a także jej ponowne spotkanie z Choi Young.


Czy to brak wiary sprawił, że nie mogłam wrócić? Czy przeznaczenie? Że już go więcej nie zobaczę, tego się bałam. Jego ciało było tak zimne, puls niemal nieuchwytny. I gdy zadaję sobie pytanie czy przeżył,wciąż widzę cień tamtego dnia. Siebie szepczącą: - _Jeśli będziesz walczył, to zwyciężysz? _- I jego odpowiedź: -_ Jeśli będę walczył, to jest to możliwe._ - I wtedy odzyskuję spokój. Gdyż, niezależnie od tego co się wydarzy, wierzę każdego dnia, że jednak nie zginął.

Tamtego dnia, nie potrafię wytłumaczyć. Tamtego dnia, choć wydawał się taki jak inne, czułam wewnętrzny niepokój i wiedziałam, że coś się wydarzy. Gdy jednak dotarłam do podnóża gór, drzwi do nieba pozostawały zamknięte. Nie powinny się otworzyć. Nie w jego czasie. - _Najszczersze pragnienie tworzy połączenia. Tylko wspomnienia przywrócą tamte momenty do życia. _- jak ktoś kiedyś powiedział. _Eun Soo-ya..._ Czy istnieje Bóg słuchający naszych próśb? Zostawiwszy go raz, cóż musiałam zrobić, by wrócić? Czy wierzyłam wystarczająco mocno? I gdy otworzyłam oczy, gdy poczułam chłód powietrza i cichy szum płynące z małej jaskini u wnętrza góry, myślałam tylko o jednym. By wrócić. Ale po drugiej stronie nie było Goryeo. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się mój dawny dom. Tak znany, a jednak tak obcy. Wiedziałam, że to było moje pożegnanie. Współczesna Korea. _To nie to miejsce. _Musiałam wracać. I znów musnął mnie chłodny wiatr. Poczułam zapach ziół. Czy to tutaj? Czy dotarłam do odpowiedniego czasu? Czy on tutaj jest? Wioska znajdowała się nieopodal. Starając się powstrzymać rosnącą nadzieję, skierowałam się ku niej. - _Jeśli miałbym mieć Imję, to nie na jeden dzień, nie na kilka, ale na całe życie. -_jego ciepły głos rozbrzmiał mi w pamięci. Tamten dzień, jego słowa, jego pełne troski spojrzenie dodawały mi sił by iść dalej. Budynki wyglądały tak jak je zapamiętałam, ludzie wciąż ubrani w te same stroje. To bez wątpienia było Goryeo.

- Poproszę miskę straw, tak aby zapełnić mój głód. - powiedziałam do obsługującej mnie kobiety. Gospoda była pełna ludzi, spośród których dostrzegłam znajome niebieskie mundury. Woodalchi. Próbując powstrzymać galopujące serce, z drżącym głosem spytałam przechodzącego obok mnie żołnierza.

- Co robi wojsko Goryeo na ziemi należącej do Yuan? Czy to bezpieczne?

Żołnierz spojrzał na mnie z pogardą., ale nie przejęłam się tym.

- Yuan? Te ziemie zostały zdobyte przez generała i należą teraz do Goryeo. Zeszłaś dopiero z gór, czy co?

Nie mogłam już dłużej ukryć determinacji, która wstąpiła w moje serce.

- Czy... czy możesz mi podać tytuł poprzedniego króla?

Żołnierz wyraźnie się zniecierpliwił.

- O, król Chungjeang?

W takim razie... król Gomin wciąż był na tronie? Ile lat minęło... Czy...

- Ile lat jest już obecny król na tronie? - spytałam niemal bez tchu. Żołnierz rzucił mi zniechęcone spojrzenie i odwrócił się do tyłu, gdzie najwyraźniej siedzieli jego towarzysze.

- Hej! Ile lat temu nasz król wstąpił na tron?

- Pięć! - odpowiedział znajomy głos. Drgnęłam. Żołnierz mruknął coś do mnie, ale już go nie słuchałam. Przepełniała mnie radość i dzika nadzieja. Pięć. To znaczy, że od mojego zniknięcia minęły nieco ponad cztery lata... Ten głos... to bez wątpienia...

Deokman i Deoman i zastępca generała i inni znajomi mi Woodalchi. Nieco starsi, nieco bardziej strudzeni, ale to wciąż oni, żywi i cali.

-Gdzie jest daejang (generał)? - zapytał zastępca generała.

- O-on po-po-poszedł w tamto miejsce przy-przy drzewie. Jak tam sie-siedzi to nic nie je i nic nie pije przez trzy dni.

- Może trzeba mu coś zanieść? - przejął się Deokman.

- Wiecie jaki jest generał. - westchnął zastępca – Jak już raz tam pójdzie, to nie ruszy się, niezależnie czy pada, czy jest dzień, czy noc.

Nie słuchałam już więcej. Z mimowolnym uśmiechem, nie zjadłszy swojej zupy wybiegłam z gospody z powrotem w stronę gór. Pomagałam sobie laską, jedną ręką przytrzymując odpadający kapelusz. On tutaj był. Czekał na mnie. Bez tchu gnałam do miejsca gdzie widziałam go po raz ostatni, gdy walczył z Gi-cheolem. Żył. Wysoka sylwetka ogromnego drzewa zarysowała się na horyzoncie, a przy niej postać siedzącego mężczyzny. Zatrzymałam się na chwilę, napawając się tym widokiem. A potem drżąc ruszyłam by pokonać dzielący nas dystans. Usłyszał. Jego ramiona uniosły się i opadły w westchnieniu. A potem obrócił się, jego spojrzenie wreszcie skrzyżowało się z moim. Zamarł na chwilę, jego oczy wpatrywały się we mnie, jakby nie wierzyły w to co widzą. Z jego twarzy nie zdążył zniknąć nostalgiczny wyraz. I ja zamarłam bez ruchu, gdyż w moim życiu nie było bardziej przejmującego momentu. Wciąż nie dowierzając, z niemym pytaniem wypisanym w spojrzeniu, wstał i odwrócił się do mnie. Wyglądał nieco inaczej, jak inni zmężniał, zhardział, a jego twarz pokrył meszek zarostu. Jego chłopięca twarz stała się bardziej dojrzała, ale była piękna jak zawsze. To był on. Pamiętam go. Zawsze będę pamiętać. Bez słów podszedł do mnie zmniejszając odległość. Zatrzymał się jednak, jakby bał się, że zniknę jak mnie dotknie. Patrzyliśmy na siebie, a choć nie wymieniliśmy jednego słowa, w naszych spojrzeniach było ich tysiące. - _Wróciłaś. -_ mówiły jego oczy. - _Jesteś tutaj. - _mówił nieśmiały uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. -_ Żyjesz – _odpowiedziałam mu w ten sam sposób -_Czekałeś. _

Jego uśmiech się poszerzył, oczy wypełniły łzy.

_- Jeśli na Imję, to czekałbym całe życie. - _upomniał mnie jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. Westchnęłam ni to z ulgi, ni to z przepełniających mnie emocji. Odwzajemniłam ten uśmiech.

- _Wiem, czekałbyś nawet jak zabrakłoby życia. Ale już jestem. I już nie odejdę._

Troska, miłość, wzruszenie – gdy tak na mnie patrzył, wiedziałam, że wreszcie jestem w miejscu do którego należałam. Przy nim.

-_ Czy teraz, Imja, mogę spytać: Zostaniesz ze mną?_

Zniecierpliwiona delikatnie pokręciłam głową.

_-Czy naprawdę musisz pytać? _

_- Rozumiem. Zatem wreszcie mogę cię chronić._

Zrobiliśmy krok jednocześnie. Teraz byliśmy tak blisko, że stykaliśmy się ciałami. Powoli, z wahaniem, podniosłam dłoń i dotknęłam jego policzka. Tak jak wtedy w domu Gi-cheola, gdy przyszedł do mnie tuż po tym jak ocaliłam mu życie. I wtedy, widząc go, czułam ulgę, że żyje, że jest przy mnie, tak teraz czułam fale emocji wypełniające mnie całą. Wtedy po raz pierwszy odezwał się. To słowo tak bardzo przeze mnie wytęsknione. Ten głos, tak ciepły i tak kochany.

- Imja.

Łzy popłynęły mi mimowolnie. Szlochając wtuliłam się w niego, a on ścisnął mnie ze wszystkich sił. Jego silne ramiona oplotły mnie całą. Poczułam się bezpiecznie. Ta osoba, ten mężczyzna żył, był przy mnie, obejmował mnie. Choć nie pozwolił sobie na to by szlochać ze mną, to i tak wiedziałam, że łzy spływają mu po policzkach. Ileż nocy musiałeś spędzić sam, by być tu teraz ze mną? Ileż walk przeżyć, ileż dni przetrwać? A jednak wiedziałam, że żył, i to żył tak jak go uczyłam. By nie ryzykować swoim życiem, by nie egzystować, ale jeść dobrze i spać dobrze, cieszyć się, gdy trzeba i martwić, gdy trzeba. I wiedziałam, że nie chciał się poddać. Bo miał za co walczyć. Bo miał na co czekać. Bo musiał wierzyć. Mieliśmy tak wiele sobie do powiedzenia, tyle pytań do zadania i odpowiedzi do odpowiedzenia, ale słowa były teraz zbędne. Powiemy je kiedy indziej, w innym miejscu. Połączyło nas coś głębokiego i nieuchwytnego. Nie potrzebujemy się spieszyć, wreszcie mamy całe życie przed sobą. Objęci patrzyliśmy przed siebie po prostu ciesząc się swoją bliskością.

A potem on znowu złamał milczenie.

- Powiedz to jeszcze raz. - poprosił – Nazwij mnie daejang raz jeszcze.

- Dae-jang? -powtórzyłam śpiewnie. Długo patrzył na mnie z wyrazem na twarzy, którego nie potrafiłam rozszyfrować. I naraz przypomniało mi się, że podobna sytuacja miała już miejsce. Spojrzałam na niego z wielkimi oczami, zamarłszy, gdy jego twarz była co raz bliżej i bliżej, a jego ciepłe spojrzenie sprawiało, że tonęłam w jego oczach. Ten pocałunek był inny niż nasz pierwszy. Czuć w nim było spokój, ale i nieugaszone pragnienie. Nie było jednak desperacji, czy pośpiechu. Zamknęłam oczy. Więcej słów nie było potrzebnych.


End file.
